Excalibur
by keeperoliver
Summary: Remus James Potter is about to take a trip of his life time. Several dozen life times. A Harry Potter/ Star Trek crossover. Mrs. Rowling is still the ruling factor in Harry Potter's life.
1. Chapter 1

Excalibur Keeperoliver Chapter 1

The debris from the encounter was spread across the wide expanse of deep space. Three ships met, and two were destroyed, and one left floundering. It somehow managed to keep it's life support system functioning and a few other key functions. It was however unable to power up any drive units. Luckily it made a call to it's command center, and it could expect help soon.

The USS Excalibur was the one lone survivor of this battle with two pirate vessels. It was responding to what it believed to be a distress signal from a Cerullian cargo ship. The Cerullians were a trade federation planet and it's inhabitants were a peace loving civilization. However it had it's malcontents who thought that peace was for the weak. Enoch wilder was one of these. He used his worlds peace loving traits to lure other ships to their destruction by using this distress signal. He was not expecting a Federation star ship to respond to this signal, not the quick response it made. Him and his partner were never able to make an escape when the Excalibur appeared.

The battle lasted over two hours, and the final outcome was one less malcontent to worry about with the Cerullians. Their were no survivors on the two pirate ships. The Excalibur had also lost many people to the battle. They lost their XO (Executive Officer), William Patterson. Bilda Stremm, Comm. Lister Ulach, Nav. There were many more that lost their lives to this fierce battle. Too many friends, family and lovers.

Captain Remus James Potter read the list of those he lost, and tears formed in his eyes as he saw the names of people he more than just knew. Bill had been the best man at his wedding. It wasn't his first choice, but his best friend was not available. Bill was still very close to James though, almost like family. Bilda was a calming presence on the bridge. She never appeared to be angry at anyone, even with the pranks of the brothers Ulach. Lister was the oldest, and his twin brothers Dulak and Nulak kept the bridge loose and laughing with their antics. The holes left by the passing would be more than just the positions that needed to be filled. The bond that they all shared as a close knit crew would never be there again. Dulak and Nulak would never be the same again, with the passing of their older brother.

It was the second day after the battle that the crew were informed that help would be there shortly, and James was pleased to hear that it would be his best friend that would be responding. Right now, he was needed to help James get over his losses.

The USS Enterprise pulled up to the Excalibur, and transported an away team to the cargo hold on the listless ship, knowing it was the only spot accessible that was undamaged. Jean Luc and his team were there to see what would be needed to get the ship ready for travel. It took two days for them to return to Earth and pick up the material needed for these repairs and to reach their rendezvous.

When they arrived, they were met by James, and the two captains greeted each other in the only way they knew how. They hugged. Jean Luc and James were the best of friends, and had been since their days in the Academy. It was Jean Luc who was to be the best man at James and Amanda's wedding. He was unable to make it due to his encounter at Farpoint. He was able to make it to Amanda's funeral two years later. Amanda died while saving several of her crew during a rescue attempt on a disabled Vulcan warbird. She remained behind after sending her team back when the core to the warbird breeched, and died when it exploded. She was comforting a dying crew member of the warbird that was trapped under a disruptor generator that made it impossible to lock on with the transporter.

James led Jean Luc and his team through the debris of the damaged ship, and to the bridge where the rebuilding was to begin. Jean Luc looked around at the task that faced him and the crew of the Excalibur. It was going to take a Herculean effort on all who joined in to complete the task. That and time that would effectively take out of commission two of the Federations top starships. The Enterprise was to stay with the Excalibur, until it was functional.

In the weeks that followed, it was concerted effort of both teams led by a never tiring Data that got the Excalibur back to operational order. Jean Luc stayed with the Excalibur during this stretch, leaving his #1, Commander William Riker in charge of the Enterprise.

James and Jean Luc marveled at the way Data led the repair crew through the different tasks as the rebuilding continued. His strength and knowledge became the main factor for the repairs moving along so smoothly and quickly. It was near the end of the repairs that James asked to talk to Jean Luc about a request. Jean Luc and James mover to the ready room for their talk.

Once they were seated, and James provided them with tea, he began. "J Luc, I hate to be asking this, as I know how valuable he is to the Enterprise, but I am desperate need of a XO, and Data could fill in until we reach home, and I could get one properly trained in order for you to get Data back. Do you think he would take this temporary position, and would you be willing to give him up until we get back?"

Jean Luc did not laugh very often, but he was at the moment. Very hard. James watched his friend as he tried to bring his laughter under control. "Jamie, as hard as it is to believe, I have already put in a request for Data to be put in this position with Starfleet. #1 has already informed me that it was approved, and I was waiting for the right moment to tell you."

James shook his head, "And when was that going to be? The minute we are ready to leave? You're a butt head J Luc, do you know that?"

"Of course I do Jamie, why do you think I have no hair?"

James lost it on that one, and the two enjoyed their first real laugh together in a long time. Then Jean Luc asked for Data to join them in the ready room.

Jean Luc and James shared their second laugh together as data entered the ready room covered in soot. "Commander Data, it is inappropriate for a star ship officer to report to his commander in such a manner. Do you have an explanation?"

Data looked at the two captains, and with a straight face said three words, and it was all James needed to know. "Dulak and Nulak."

James hid his face as Jean Luc asked what he meant by that. "Well sir, we were repairing the over head panels of the power converter when a canister fell from the area covered by the panel. Nulak said 'I was wondering where that went to.' and I asked him what it was. Dulak Said, 'Open it and find out Commander.' I did, and you see the results. There was a poof, and a large black cloud engulfed me."

James couldn't hold it back any longer, and started laughing. The twins were returning to their old ways, and it felt good to have them back.

Jean Luc joined James in the laughter, and then they both continued to laugh when Data asked, "Was this a practical joke that the twins pulled on me Captain?"

Jean Luc could only nod his head he was laughing so hard. "It seems I need to find a way to pay them back then. Too bad we will be leaving soon, as this is all new to me."

Jean Luc was finally able to gain control of him self, "Commander, what would you say if I told you that you could have your chance for payback?"

"I would say thank you Captain, but how?"

"Data, Captain Potter, with the backing of starfleet has asked that you become his first officer for the voyage back to Command to get refitted. You will transfer to the Excalibur and take this post, if you agree."

Never having seen Data smile before, and with the soot that covered his face, it was a strange look when all you could see were Data's eyes and teeth as he smiled. "Thank you captain, I accept this post until properly relieved of this command. I look forward to it and to the challenge it presents."

James smiled at Data, and said, "Commander Data, I look forward to our return voyage now, with the expectation of you returning the the greeting that Dulak and Nulak gave you. May the fun begin.

Excalibur-}

With the final repairs made, the Excalibur was ready to take it's first voyage in over a month. The crew was excited to finally be able to move from this spot they maintained for so long. Chief Engineer Robert Bicker was at the panel when the command to engage was made. He took the spot as helmsman for the test, to ensure that all was in perfect order. Their first flight had it's problems, but for the most part, it was a success. A few minor alterations and adjustments needed to be made, and some minor repairs and new components put in place of some bad ones, and a second test was ready to be made.

The Enterprise followed closely as the Excalibur went through these tests, and before long, they were ready to start their voyage back to Command. However, before they started out, a message from starfleet delayed their return, as an Anomaly was needed to be checked out, and they were the closest tom the location. It meant another week before the Excalibur could return to receive it's repairs, that would bring it back to it's pristine shape. The Anomaly was three days away.

When the two ships arrived at the coordinates of the Anomaly, it was not what they expected. The Anomaly was a wormhole with a very strong pull that would pull ships into it's center. One such ship was in it's clutches. A large Madrasian liner was being pulled into it's center.

Both the Enterprise and the Excalibur used their Tractor Beams to attempt to pull the Liner out. It wasn't working, so they had to use their thrusters to add to their pulling power. It worked for the Liner, but, when the Excalibur lost thruster power, it began to enter the pull of the worm hole.

Jean Luc saw this, and used the Enterprise's tractor beam to try and pull out the Excalibur. What it did, was put them both in the drawing power of the wormhole. James couldn't let both ships become lost in the hole, so he had his crew fire a repulsor at the Enterprise that sent it clear of the pull, while it was drawn closer to the center. When the repulsor hit the Enterprise, it acted in reverse to the Excalibur, and it sent it to the center faster.

Jean Luc watched as the Excalibur was sucked into the eye of the worm hole. He cried at the loss of his friends, thinking they had been destroyed.

On board the Excalibur, the crew was going through the most bizarre set of circumstances they ever experienced. They had no control of the ship, yet it never varied from it's course. It was like they were traveling through a sort of time warp. Their instruments were going crazy, so there was no way of knowing if they were going forward or backwards in time, but they knew that it definitely was time travel.

The crew was unable to move, except for Data. For some reason he was unaffected by the time travel, and he was able to make any corrections needed to maintain a safe voyage. Finally they were through the hole, and every thing returned to normal, operational wise that is. Time wise they were any thing but sure of any thing.

Excalibur-}

She had just gone through the worst yet most thrilling experience of her young life. Giving birth to her first child. The pain she endured was worth it, in order to hold the blessing that was her son in her arms. Her husband was at her side sharing in her happiness, as he was as proud as any man could be seeing his son for the first time.

James and Lily Potter looked down at their son Harry James Potter with the love they both shared. They had only been married for nine months, and already were reaping in it's benefits. James couldn't wait to share his joy with his mates, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Arthur and Peter. Lily had been thinking along the same lines as she wished to share her joy with Alice, who had just given birth to her new son Neville Francis Longbottom, Selena, Molly and Andromeda. It was a ray of hope during these dark times. She was the fourth among her friends to give birth to a child. Molly being older had given birth to six boys, and Andromeda had given birth to a girl. Then Alice with her son. Yes, the dark was growing, but the light that her and her friends were spreading began to shine through this darkness.

Little did she know that in another part of the country, a prophecy was being made that would affect all who were her friends, especially her and Alice. One that for told of a future that would mean an encounter that would bring death to one of their children, or the end of the darkness that filled the world. She would not learn of this for a few months.

James and Lily had lived in a small flat in London, and knew that they needed to find a larger home. The flat suited their purpose as it was close to the Ministry where they both worked. Now that Lily had given birth, she was giving up her job, to raise her child. Alice was going to join her in giving up work in order to raise Neville. That would leave Selena as the last member of the group working for the Ministry, and the Dept of Mysteries. Her, Lily and Alice had worked there since they left Hogwarts.

Lily decided to wait until Harry was a bit older to start looking for a new place. After three months, she was forced to move, when Albus Dumbledore told her and Alice of the prophecy, and that the only two possibilities for it were Harry and Neville. Both had been born at the end of July. Neville, on the 30th, and Harry on the 31st.

James and Lily found a home in Godrick's Hollow, and Albus put the protection around the home to ward it from evil.

As the time went by, Lily and James saw less and less of their friends, due to the dark times. However, on Harry's first birthday they were surprised by a party thrown by Sirius and Remus, in which Selena attended with her newborn girl, Luna. She was precious little baby that Harry took to right away. Which was good, because while there, Selena was called back to work by her superiors in a secretive manner. It was the last time the two friends met, and was tasked to care for Luna until Selena's return because of Xenophilius' inability to properly care for the baby.

During the time they had Luna, Harry and her grew very close. So close that neither could sleep unless they were together.

It had been almost three months now, and there was still no word from Selena. Lily began to fret for her friends safety, and James often found her crying over the loss of her friend. His attempts to comfort her were often enough to get her through these moments, but they were becoming more frequent as time went by.

Then one night about one week before Halloween, the strangest visitor they ever had showed up on their front door step.

Excalibur-}

Once they arrived in this new time, James made it a priority to find out where in time they were. He was taken back when he learned they were in the 20th Century, in the year 1981. James immediately went to his family history to make sure about what he remembered about it, and nearly cried when what he expected, was in fact the truth. It was the time in his family history, that was the foulest moment ever. It was the time his great grand mother and father of many times over were killed by the vilest creature to walk the planet. James and Lily Potter were killed by Lord Voldermort, and Harry was left with a piece of his soul embedded in his body.

James called for his First Officer to join him in the ready room. Data soon entered, and James had him take a seat. "Data, I was hoping you would do a favor for me. It would expose you to the people of this time, but, I fear that if you don't go, then someone will die, that was a part of my family history. I wish to stop that from happening, with your help."

"Of course sir. You know I would do it if you asked. Do you mind my asking who it is that I will be in contact with?"

"Of course not, Data. They were my Great grand parents of 100 generations back. They were killed by a very dark being, and left another great grand parent with a piece of his soul in his body. He had to die to rid himself of this piece of soul. It was the darkest time of my family history."

"Well then Captain, when do you wish me to visit them? When was it they died to this creature called Voldemort?"

"October 31st, 1981. One week from today. Also, no one can know they were taken, and we have to leave behind a replica of the family, so as what ever happens, it will still continue."

"Yes sir. I can create duplicates of them once we have them back here on the ship. We can then beam them back down and they can fulfill their destiny."

"No Data, I don't like that, as even duplicates are real. I could never do that to a living being. Use the replicator to create false beings that are more replicator material than human."

"That would take quite a bit of replicator material to complete sir."

"Yes Data, but while we are here, we will have access to real food, which the crew has never tasted, and may enjoy. As long as we are here, let's live life like they did back then in the good old days. Be adventurous. Live life like we never lived it before. I don't know how long we will be here, as we have to wait for another worm hole to appear, so we might as well make the best of it, and maybe save a few people while doing it."

"As you wish Captain. I will find out what clothing they were wearing back then, and make a set to wear for the trip down. I hope I can convince them that what I say is true."

"If they doubt you Data, just tell James 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!', and that should convince him. If not, then tell him Prongs, Padfoot and Moony would believe you. If he asks about Wormtail or Peter, just tell him that is not up to you to discuss."

"Are these code names they used sir?"

"Sort of Data. If he asks that, then tell him it's their Animagus forms."

"What is an Animagus?"

"Please Data, time is of the essence. I haven't got time to explain."

"Of course sir. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes there is Data. You need to bring a personal shielding device to protect you against something they are capable of doing. Magic."

"Magic Captain? Like what kind of magic are we talking about?"

"This kind of magic Data." and James disintegrated a chair with a wave of his hand.

Data's only reaction was the raising of an eyebrow, "Impressive."

James laughed at his first officer. He was grateful for the loan by Jean Luc, and he hoped he would be able to return the favor, if they ever got back to their own time.

Excalibur-}

Lily was surprised by someone knocking on the door. Only her closest friends knew where they lived, and they didn't knock. They just entered. Unless they were with someone that shouldn't be there. Lily pulled her wand, and called for James. He was at her side immediately and she went to the door, and James was behind it to protect her.

When Lily opened the door, the palest person she ever saw was standing there looking around at the surrounding area, as if seeing it for the first time. He quickly turned to face her once she opened the door. "Mrs. Potter I presume?"

"Who wants to know?"

"You don't know me Mrs. Potter, but my name is Data. A relative of yours sent me to ask you something."

"Why would Petunia want to ask me anything? She hates me and everything I stand for."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter I don't know Petunia. The person I am referencing is James Potter."

Behind the door, James shook his head to tell Lily he didn't know this Data. "James you say? Why would my husband need to send someone to ask me something, when he could do it himself?"

"Your husband? Oh that's right. Your husband's name is James, isn't it. No Mrs,. Potter, not your husband. If you would let me in, I could explain"

Lily saw James nod his head, and Lily let Data in. As soon as Data passed, James hit him with a stunner, which never reached him. Data turned to see what attacked him, "Ah, you must be James, Lily's husband. Hello sir, My name is Data." and he reached his hand out tot shake James' hand.

James saw this, and scratched his head. He just attacked this guy, and it was blocked, and now he was holding out his hand in welcome. He saw Lily with her wand pointed at Data's head, so he figured he was safe. He took the offered hand and winced when Data squeezed just a tad to tight. Data saw the look of pain on James' face and apologized. "Please forgive me, I sometimes forget my own strength."

When Data released his hand, James had to shake it to get the circulation flowing once again. Still, Data should no hostile actions. He just stood there, knowing that Lily was behind him, holding that stick to the back of his head. "Please Mrs. Potter, I mean you no harm. If anything, I am here to save you all."

"Save us from what?" likely asked.

"This Voldemort creature. It's a long story, and one that I don't truly know. That would be the other James' tale to tell."

"Who is this other James you keep mentioning?" James asked.

"There again, it is not my story to tell."

"If you want us to listen, then it better become your story. How can you expect us to trust you when we don't even know you, or your intentions." James harshly intoned.

"As you wish sir. Won't you please be seated, as this could take a while."

"James, keep your wand on him, while I go get Harry and Luna. It was time I fed them."

If this was going to take while, then she might as well make sure the children were taken care of before she got comfortable.

When she returned with the children, Data looked up and saw Mrs. Potter with both her arms full. He went and offered her his assistance, and was about to refuse, when Harry held his arms out, and Data took him, and tickled Harry's chin to which he laughed. Data did it again, and once again Harry laughed, and now Luna was getting jealous, and wanted some attention. She reached for Data as well, and he soon had his arms full of two laughing children.

Lily and James stood next to each other, watching this strange man interact with their children. Well one was theirs, while the other one might as well be. Luna had pulled the couple into her heart. And wormed her way into theirs.

Lily got a bottle for Luna, and a teething biscuit for Harry, and sat down to hear the tale data had to give.

"To start with, this James I refer to is Captain Remus James Potter of the USS Excalibur."

"He's a sailor?" James asked incredulously.

"Not of the sea sir. Of space." Data watched as the couple were sitting there laughing at what He told them.

"OK, we get it, Padfoot sent you here with stupid story, didn't he?" James laughed out.

"Ah, Padfoot of the Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail fame. No sir I'm afraid that Padfoot doesn't know me, and I don't know him either. I assure you it was Captain Potter who asked me to pay you this visit."

"You know of Wormy and Moony too?"

"So that would make you Prongs. Now could you please tell me what an Animagus is?" Data asked. Harry and Luna were still sitting quietly in Data's arms, playing with each others hands.

James settled in to what looked like could be a long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Excalibur Keeperoliver Chapter 2

While still holding Harry and Luna, Data began his story, "Captain Potter asked me to contact you and to see if you would return to the Excalibur with me, and I would replace you with replicated creations of you. When this Voldemort comes to kill you, he will in fact be doing no harm, except to himself. You see, the Harry replicate will be carrying A harmonious reflux reflector, which will send what ever he is to use on Harry, back to him with the same affects."

"So you are telling us that Voldemort is coming here to kill us? How? He doesn't know where we are."

"I'm afraid Captain Potter will have to explain that to you, as I don't know that part of the story. He wanted me here as soon as I could get here, to get you out and safe."

"What about Pads, Moony and Wormy? I'm not going anywhere with out them."

"James..."

"No, Lils. We are a team. If they don't go, then I won't go. You and the kids must go. You must stay safe."

"The hell I will. If we are meant to die, then we die together."

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, if it is that important to you, then contact the others and bring them here. We will straighten it out later."

"Your captain won't be upset that you brought extra baggage back?"

"If that is what it takes to get you to come with me, then he won't mind. Now if you would, please get your friends so that I may get the replicates down here to take your place." Data stood up to hand the babies to Lily.

She took them, while James contacted his friends. He was lucky, as Remus and Sirius were together. Then he contacted Peter, and within ten minutes they were all together.

The three looked suspiciously at Data, but didn't say anything at first. But, once they heard his story, Peter began to give all kinds of excuses why he couldn't leave. He even started to panic. Finally, Sirius stunned him, and Data called to the Excalibur to beam them back up. Data returned with the replicates, and once again returned to the ship, where he found security taking Peter to the brig. He found out that Captain Potter showed the family the mark on Peter's arm, proving he was a traitor. They had to separate Sirius from the rat before he killed him. James and Remus were doing their best to comfort Lily and the kids.

Excalibur-}

Captain Potter had to start using Jean Luc's nickname for him so that he wouldn't be confused with his Great Grand Father. He had to laugh at his thought of what to call Harry. He had Com monitor the airwaves for Great Briton on the 31st, and he had his family there to listen.

At 8PM, an announcement was made about the following:

{We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the following news bulletin. In Godric's Hollow this evening, an explosion took place that claimed the lives of James, Lily, and Harry Potter. Another unknown individual was also killed by the blast. The cause of the explosion has not yet been determined. To repeat, an explosion has taken the lives of James, Lily, and Harry Potter, and one other individual. We will bring you all up to date, when more facts are known. We return you now to our local broadcasting.}

The four friends were in shock. What they had been told was the truth. Peter had turned them over to Voldemort. Sirius more than ever wanted to get his hands on the rat. This time, Remus wanted to go with him.

James had to calm Lily down, because the broadcast didn't mention Luna, and if Selena heard about the blast, then she will think Luna is dead as well. They knew the other individual was Voldemort.

Jamie was with them when they heard, and he didn't know how to approach them. All he cared about was that they were alive. He didn't know how it would affect history, but once again he didn't care.

He then made plans to train Harry with his future knowledge, to help him to prepare for his upcoming battle that he knew would take place. He would return Harry to Earth, with the rest just before he was due to go to Hogwarts.

Excalibur-}

For the next two years, the Marauders, Lily, Harry and Luna had become a part of the Excalibur crew. Naturally, Harry and Luna weren't a part of the crew, but they were always around them. Luna especially was interested in what was going on. Being two years old her questions were many, and the crew was very patient with her. Data had been her biggest source of information. She had taken to him like he was her father. Data didn't know what to think. He didn't know emotions, and he didn't know love. But he felt something for this girl that he couldn't explain. He was the one to put her to bed at night. He was the one that had to sit at her side when she ate.

Lily and Jamie had grown real close during this time. He missed his two kids that he left in the future and Lily and James gave him some semblance of family to fill that void.

James, Sirius and Remus spent many hours with Peter to find out why he tried to betray them. Finally he broke down and told them, "I never belonged with you guys. I was always the one that got in the way. I was the one nobody liked. Sirus and Remus always had girls after them, and you James had Lily. I had no one. We were drifting apart, and you didn't even notice it. During seventh year, Lucius approached me and asked me to visit a friend. This friend turned out to be Voldemort, and he took me in as a follower. He made me feel like I was a part of a team. Then after we left school, He gave me the mark, when he had me do something for him. He had me use my form to check up on certain items that he had hidden, to make sure that they were still intact. They were all over the place, and they were filled with evil. But they were all intact, so he made me a Death Eater."

Sirius still wanted to kill him, but Remus and James were more tolerant of him. They looked back and saw how Peter felt this way. They had grown apart in their last two years at school. He never was well liked outside of their circle. Lily was the only female that could even stand to be around him.

When James and Remus told this to Lily, Jamie had been listening. He knew of the Horcruxes that kept Voldemort alive, but didn't know their location. If this is what Peter was talking about, and if they could get him to tell them of their location, they could destroy them before Harry had to go back to Hogwarts. Except for one. The snake was not yet a Horcrux, and that would have to wait until it took place. Harry's history had shown him where one of them might be, and that was Malfoy Manor. It was a known fact that this was the one that put Harry in mortal danger. Him and his Grandmother Ginny. Of course He couldn't tell Harry this, and not because of his age. He had to let history run it's course. He knew Luna was an undetermined factor in Harry's life. He did not grow up with her. Once again history had been changed. Luna would not grow up to be Ginny's friend.

Jamie talked with the Marauders, and got them to listen as he explained to them about the Horcruxes. He even told them about the snake, but that there was nothing they could do about it as yet. "If you guys can get Peter to give you the locations, we can gather them from here. Collect them until we have the means to destroy them."

Excalibur-}

Harry was now six years old and his training had matured him to well beyond his age. He was taught to speak six different languages, including Stygian, which Jamie hoped would be close enough to Parseltongue to get Harry through his second year. His training took place on Holodeck 3, and he was trained with weapons both home and alien. He learned hand to hand combat from Data. This was difficult for Harry, as he could never equal the unnatural speed of Data. Still, Harry was impressive for being just six years old. Remus was the only one that could match his speed of his strikes.

Even with his training, Harry still had time to play with Luna and a few other kids on the ship. There were a few others their age, and not all of them were of earth. There was Leetha, who was a Nargellian, Oogan who was a Wrackspore, and Feetha who was a water breathing Blimpian.

Luna called them Nargles, Wrackspurts, and Blimpys. They would stay that way through our her life, and would speak of them very often because of her fondness for them.

James and Sirius teamed up with Data to pay back the twins for their prank they pulled on him before the time travel. Data could not believe how devious the two were in their pranks. Being Vulcans, Dulak and Nulak were very proud of their ears. When the three of them got through, The Vulcan resembled elephant ears. They had to carry them around for a whole day, and they couldn't take loud noises. A normal voice drove them crazy. Especially a female voice which they claimed was too high pitched for their sensitive hearing. It had taken Data over five years, but it was worth the wait seeing the two cringe at the softest of noises. Data made it a point to have Luna start asking them hundreds of questions concerning their work. Data could see the famous Vulcan eyebrows wrinkle at Luna's disturbing voice. They were actually cringing in pain. Needless to say, the twins never bothered Data again.

The start of their sixth year brought Peter around to finally telling the Marauders where the objects were hidden. Using the Transporter, the objects were brought on board. Data was the only one allowed to touch them, and even then, a change could be seen in his eyes when he did. But he was strong enough to fight the feeling of being controlled. They were locked in a force field containment to ensure no one could get near them. Data was the only one who knew the security code to turn off the field.

During his second year, it would be Harry carrying the Diary around. Jamie wanted to give Harry every chance to complete his mission in taking down Voldemort. He would consider it training for Harry to go against the Basilisk. Jamie knew with Harry's training, he would be more than up to the challenge.

Excalibur-}

The last four years before Harry had to go back to Earth, both him and Luna trained. Harry had taken on a well defined figure. His muscles toned, his skin bronzed due to the lighting in the Holodeck. He never had to wear glasses, and his hair if he let it grow long was quite unruly, so he kept it short. At nine years old, he stood five foot five inches, but looked much bigger.

Luna never changed. She was lithe, and sinewy. Faster than Harry. Her hair was golden, not pale. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that had flickers of green in them. She had a button nose that sat close to her face. Perfect teeth, and a smile that lit up a room. In order for her to join Harry in school, she asked if she could change her name, and with James and Lily's acceptance, she became Luna Lily Potter. She never knew her real mother, so Lily had become mum. James became dad. Remus was her godfather, and Sirius her uncle. She even called Jamie her nephew, which got Jamie laughing every time she said it. Data became her other Uncle, which confused him. How could he be an uncle. They were not even related.

For the last two months, many a talks were made between the Marauders, Lily and Jamie. They had to come up with a story as to why Harry Potter was alive. Lily and James would remain on board the Excalibur to keep the questions down. If the Excalibur had to leave because of the wormhole reappearing, they would be transported to Black Manor, where they would come up with disguises to hide their true identity. Peter would be sent to a cell in Azakaban. When Peter was told this, he once again panicked. Only this time, no one was there to witness it. Rather then go to this hell hole, he would rather take his own life. Which is what he did. One night, when he was fed, he took the knife they gave him to cut his food, and sliced his throat. By the time they found him, he was already dead. Lily was the only one to grieve for the rat.

Sirius and Remus were going to return to Earth and tell the story of how they placed a spell on Harry that made him appear dead, then took him away from everything to train him in the ways of the Marauders. They would also tell them that Harry was not an only child, he had a younger twin sister that was kept secret from the world. This was done to protect her.

Harry James, and Luna Lily Potter would soon be making their appearance to the wizard world.

Excalibur-}

James and Lily had asked Harry to set aside a day so that they could be together as a family with no interruptions. Jamie asked the crew to abide with this request, to leave the family alone for a day. Data talked with Harry briefly before they parted for the evening prior to the family event. "Harry, I know you will be leaving soon, and will only be back on your holiday breaks. I just wish to say that getting to know you and your family has been a unique experience for me, and have enjoyed the time we spent training and learning about each others life. Knowing what it is you are meant to take on, doesn't seem right for one so young. I know you will have help along the way, but it still doesn't ease my mind at the immense possibility of you being injured or even killed upsets me. If I had feelings, I think I would know what sorrow was. All I am asking is that you take care, and protect yourself and Luna. I would hate to lose my best student."

Harry wanted to laugh, but instead he just answered, "Even though am your only student Data, it is an honor you think of me as the best one. I will do every thing in my power to make sure we will be alright. Luna and I will be back for Christmas. Will you and the rest of the crew be able to follow our moves as we go though the year?"

"With this we will." and Data handed a Comm link to Harry that looked like the Hogwarts crest. He also gave one to him for Luna. "If you get into trouble, and need to get away, just touch the crest and it will activate the transporter to beam you away. Make sure no one sees you when you do this, unless it's Luna. It will bring back any one you are touching also. So if you don't want them to know about us, then I suggest you break off contact with the person before activation."

"Thanks Data. I hope I don't have to use it though. I don't like the idea of being in that much trouble."

Data then left Harry to retire for the evening, as did Harry. He entered the suite he shared with his family, and sat down to relax before deciding what he wanted for dinner. Since Jamie found a way to get real food to the ship, the entire crew were treated to some of the best culinary delights they ever tasted. Although replicator food was good for the most part, it had nothing on real food.

Harry was soon joined by the rest of his family, to include Remus and Sirius. With both of them being godfathers to him and Luna, they would be included with the family day they set aside for tomorrow.

Harry's decision for a meal was already made for him by his mother, who pulled a roast from the oven they had access to from Jamie. He had used the replicator once again to make several such devices for the crew to enjoy the real food.

As they sat and enjoyed the meal, they talked about different things that were going on around the ship.

Then James and Lily told them all why they had asked for this special day. James started it, "Listen every one, Lily and I want to tell you why we want to spend this one day with you all. Since we will be staying on board, we want you all to be aware that even though we won't be with you in person, we will be with you in your heart. It hurts us to think that we will not be with you Harry and Luna, while you are attending school, but even if we were there, you and Luna would still be separated from us, so in a sense, nothing changes there. Now, before I get into too much information tonight, I think we call it a day, and retire for the evening, and start fresh in the morning."

Harry and Luna shared hugs with the adults, and departed for their room they shared. Harry had put up a collapsible wall between the beds for privacy, that Luna would fold once she was finished dressing for either the day or the evening. In the evening, the two would talk for a while before they nodded off to sleep.

"Harry?"

"Yes Luna."

"Do you think we will make any friends when we go to school?"

"I'm sure of it Luna."

"How can you be sure someone will like us, if they don't know us?"

"What's not to like Luna. We are friendly, charming, graceful, communicative, and love to prank."

Harry heard Luna giggle at the last part. "Do you really plan on pulling any pranks on people? I mean it is a great way to break the ice, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. As long as we don't go over board. It has to be on someone who can take it, as well as dish it out. Once we get to know people, we will know who could deal with it. However, once we start it, we have to expect retaliation."

"You know I like a challenge, Harry. With what the Marauders taught us, I think we should be able to hold our own."

"Count on it sis, now what say we turn off the light and get some sleep."

"OK Harry. Oh and Harry, I love you."

"I love you too sis. Always and for ever."

Excalibur-}

The following day was filled with talks about what Harry and Luna could expect. "Harry, with every one thinking you dead, you can expect to be treated as something quite odd. It's not every day that some one thought to be dead shows up on your door step alive."

"We realize that dad. I just hope it doesn't scare off would be friends. Do you think it would be a good idea for Sirius and Remus to announce our return, before going to school. It may prepare them for our arrival."

"I don't know, what do you think Moony?"

"I think it is a good idea. Give them time to accept that Harry is not dead. Do you think the idea of the Draught of Living Death used on Harry will be accepted?"

"Since it was the muggle community that found the bodies, I think it will work." Lily answered. "I don't think the wizard community would question it too much. Since we haven't heard anything else about it, I think it was accepted as fact that he is dead. "

"What about Luna's story? What do we say about her arrival?" Sirius asked.

"Well, since the Order knows we just had Harry, why don't we just say that she was a war orphan that we adopted. She was visiting her Godfather when the attack took place."

"Lily, I don't think that will go over too well, with them knowing what I am."

"Oh come off it Moony. Every one knew we trusted you more than many of them. They knew that your problem only occurred once a month, and it had happened a week before the attack, so it was safe. Besides, It would help explain how Sirius was able to get to us and give Harry the draught before being found. How could he leave a child alone while he was out and about."

"It sounds so thin. Albus will see right through it. He will be questioning us all the minute we announce our selves."

"Of course he will, and that is why you have to look directly in his eyes, when you lie to him. He will try to use his occlumancy on you, and hopefully will see the truth, and keep it to himself. We will need a friend down there, and I can't think of a better person to have on our side. Yes, I know he is manipulative, and tight lipped, but he is also caring and protective."

"So you want him to catch us in a lie Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I am hoping nothing about him has changed. He still does not confide with anyone. He gives only what he thinks you need to hear, and no more."

Remus thought on this a moment, "Perhaps you're right. We really do need someone to help us when we arrive. Do you think Molly and Arthur could help us. Oh, and what about Frank and Alice? Do you think Dr. Shriver could help them?"

Lily raised up when Remus said this. She had forgot all about Frank and Alive. "Remus, I could just kiss you. Of course Miriam could help. Why didn't I think of that. Excuse me for just a bit, I have to talk to Jaime."

Five minutes later, a smiling Lily returned. "It has already been taken care of. Miriam did it about two days ago, and was told by Jamie to leave us alone until after our family day. They have been released, and are with their son Neville now. As for Molly and Arthur, I think you should get to know them. They are wonderful people with two kids Harry and Luna's age. Oh, that reminds me, Jamie had a birth certificate made up for Luna making her eligible to go to school this year. Luna, your new birth day is August 18 1980. Your name at birth was Jane Doe. You were found on our door step one morning in September. You had a note pinned to your blanket, asking us to care for you, like you were our own. And that is what we did, now isn't it, sweetheart."

Luna's eyes watered at her mother's kind words, "Yes you did mum. But, what about the funds to get me through school?"

"Harry has a trust fund with more than enough to pay for your schooling. Now, form your schooling, I suggest that you and Harry do your best to trey and hide your true strength. Show just enough to give you high marks, but not enough to make you the smartest in the school. You don't want to draw attention to your selves, now do we?"

Both Harry and Luna agreed to this. They did not want any unwanted attention brought to them. It will be bad enough that Professor Dumbledore will know their true merit.

The day continued on like this, until late in the evening, and all plans had been made to make their schooling more tolerable for the two.

A/N: In the next chapter, Harry and Luna, as well as Sirius and Remus will be returning to Earth, ready to start school, and making friends. The story will continue on with the same title, but the Excalibur will not be mentioned as often as it has been.

Will there be any change to who their friends will be, I don't know as yet. I do know that they will be in the same house together.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Excalibur Keeperoliver Chapter 3

The last few days were spent by the four members saying goodbye to the crew and to their family they were leaving behind. Lily and James found it hard to watch Harry and Luna as they prepared to leave, packing and collecting memories of the only home they ever knew. The Excalibur, though a star ship was still their home, and they would miss it dearly.

Sirius and Remus left two days before to get Black Manor up to shape before Harry and Luna would arrive. There was a matter that Sirius had to take care of with Kreacher, his house elf. It was the one thing that could disrupt their plan. Kreacher had always been a hard one to get to know. He was dedicated to the dark side of Sirius' family, and disliked Sirius because of his light side fondness.

Finally it was time for Harry and Luna to leave, and there were many tears shed as they entered the Transport room to beam down to meet Sirius and Remus. With one final good bye to James, Lily, Jamie and Data, they got on the platform, and with one wave good bye, the beam was energized sending them down to their new home. They appeared in Sirius' sitting room, where he and Remus sat waiting for their arrival. After their shared hugs, they were led to their rooms with their bags and settled in before they made their way back down stairs to relax and make their plans to reenter the magical community.

The plan started with contacting Albus Dumbledore, requesting a visit with him to enter two new students into Hogwarts. That meeting was set up for the following morning. This was a meeting that got Harry and Luna a bit nervous, not knowing what to expect. Everything they were experiencing was new to them, never having remembered setting foot on earth.

Remus was the one to approach Luna with the sad news that Luna's birth mum died two years back. Luna took this with a sad acknowledgment. Never having known her, it was still something that Luna felt bad about. She lost someone that she never got the chance to meet and get to know. Yes, Lily had spent many hours telling her how Selena was a beautiful woman so full of life and love. Her job kept her away for long periods of time, and that was why Luna was left with Lily and James. Luna's father, Xenophilius, was an eccentric person, that printed an obscure publication known as the Quibbler. He was so involved with it, that he lost track of time. He could not be trusted with the care of a baby when Selena was gone.

Luna didn't know how her disappearance was handled by her parents, and how they took it. She hoped they missed her. Remus hadn't heard what happened to her father after her mother's death.

Sirius told them that he made contact with Frank and Alice Longbottom, and would be joining them for dinner that evening with their son Neville. It would be Harry and Luna's first contact with children from their home planet. At least he was their age.

Harry and Luna went back to their room to set it up for their stay, killing time to prepare them for their guests.

At 5PM, they were down stairs waiting for the visit. When the door bell rang, Sirius excused Kreacher from answering it, and approached it with a smile on his face.

Frank and Alice pulled him in to a hug when they entered, and then did the same for Remus. Neville who was behind them, entered with a slight trepidation. However, when Sirius pulled him into a hug, he loosened up and felt better about the up coming meal. He was not good at first meetings. He was taken back when the blond girl also hugged him. He kept his arms at his side when she did this, not knowing what to do with them.

When Luna released him, his hand was taken by the boy, and was given a hearty hand shake. Neville was still a bit nervous and now his hand was hurting, as Harry's grip was more than he expected.

They were led to the sitting room where they talked waiting for Kreacher to announce dinner. Frank asked Harry and Luna, "Do you two know what house you would like to be in when school starts? Neville wishes to be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

Luna answered him, "Well, we haven't given it a lot of thought. They are all excellent houses, and one is as good as the other. I don't think Slytherin is right for us though, nor Hufflepuff. So I imagine either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Harry added his own thoughts, "Personally I think I would like to be in Gryffindor, as that is where my mum and dad attended. If like Luna said we end up in Ravenclaw, that will not be too bad. Slytherin and Hufflepuff are not right for us, though we do have some of their traits."

They talked for about a half hour when Kreacher announced that dinner was served, and they made their way to the dining room where the food waiting for them. Small talk was made while they dined, and Harry and Luna mad friends with Neville, He was shy and quiet when he first got there, but, after listening to the two, he opened up, and his confidence grew. They were his first friends, as Frank and Alice hardly ever visited other families.

After dinner, Alice asked Sirius to explain how he managed to how he managed to save Harry and Luna from the disaster of Lily and James' death. "I think I should wait, and let you hear it when I announce it to the magical world Alice. It is something that hurts me to talk about too often."

Alice had a tear in her eyes. She knew what Sirius meant, as she missed the couple very much also. "I understand Sirius. It hurt Frank and I when we were finally healed after that attack Bella, Rudolphus and Rebastian made on us, to learn that Lily and James were killed that same night. Hearing that Harry was also killed made it even worse. So you can imagine what a surprise it was when you and Remus told us that Harry's death was a little over exaggerated."

They all shared a laugh over this. The evening continued on, until finally Frank and Alice decided it was time to go home and get Neville ready for bed. Once again hugs were shared, and this time, Neville put his arms around Luna when she hugged him. It was a tight hug, and Neville still felt a little nervous about it. Harry's hand shake still hurt when he shook hands with Neville. This time Neville laughed as he shook his hand to get the circulation flowing again.

After they left, they all went back into the sitting room and talked about the Longbottoms and how Luna and Harry felt about them. After they talked and knew that Harry and Luna enjoyed their company, it was time for the two to get some sleep in preparation for tomorrows announcement.

Excalibur-}

The following morning, after breakfast, they all got ready for their visit to Dumbledore's office. Sirius floo called the Headmaster, and then they walked through to start the story.

Albus was shocked when he learned that the boy was Harry Potter, and that he had a sister. Since he knew they were coming, and knew that they would be making an announcement, He had the press gathered in the great hall. Sirius made sure that only respected reporters would be there for the meeting.

They made their way to the hall, and Harry and Luna were amazed at the number of people sitting out there waiting. "Sirius, how many papers are being represented here. There must be twenty five reporters here."

"Well Harry, there are actually only five reporters, and the rest are photographers. The Prophet, and four other magical publications are her to listen to our story, to include the Quibbler. No Luna, your dad isn't out there. He sent his only reporter and photographer here to cover the story."

They got settled at the Professors table, and Albus stood up to start the conference. "Please quiet down, so that we can begin. As every one knows, Sirius Black is a member of the well respected Black family, and he has been missing from the public eye for the past ten years. He is here now to let us all know what he has been doing during that time. Sirius, the floor is yours."

Sirius stood up and took the stage. "Thank you Professor. I guess, I should begin with why we are all here. I am here to tell the world, that on the night of 31 October, 1981, when Lily and James Potter were killed, it was reported that Harry Potter was also killed. The truth is, I used the Draught of Living death on Harry, to protect him and get him into mine and Remus Lupin's custody, and out of the thoughts of certain other people. We did this so that Harry would grow up with a normal childhood. Now for Luna, Harry's sister, she was an orphan that was taken in by Lily and James. She was left on their doorstep, and taken in as their own daughter. Unfortunately, their joy was short lived, as they were both killed three months later. Remus and I raised them as best we could, away from the world of magic. We will not tell you where they were brought up, as we may have to go back there. Just know that it is a very secure place."

Remus then took over for Sirius, "We have trained Luna and Harry to be aware of the threat that there were others out there that may want to hurt them. Not so much in magic, but in muggle ways. Yes, there was a little magic involved. They had to be aware that they were a witch and a wizard. We taught them that magic was neither good or bad, It was the intent that made magic what it was. The intent of the witch or wizard using it. They know the difference between the two, and that they were to use their magic for only good. They were taught magical law, it's history, it's greatest heroes and villains. We brought them up to do what was right, not what was easy. We taught them to love others and to respect them. To enter any situation with an open mind, and form their judgment on what they were taught."

There were many questions after their talk by the reporters, and all were handled as well as they could be. After the interview was completed, Albus led them back up to his chamber, and were joined by Professor McGonagall for tea. This was where Albus seeked the truth of the matter. "My. Black, I heard the story you told down stairs, but, you and I both know that it was not the entire truth. Can you tell us the full truth?"

Sirius looked to Remus and saw him nod. "You may not believe it Albus."

"Well, I may not, but there is definitely more to your story than what you told the press. I need to know what to expect in the upcoming years."

"OK, here goes. The night that everyone thought that Lily and James were killed. They were not even in the house. They were not even in the country. They were not even on earth."

Minerva sneered her reply, "OH, I look forward to this explanation."

Sirius laughed, "And well you should Minnie, it is a doozy. Lily and James were rescued by a family member from 700 years in the future. His name is Remus James Potter, and he is the captain of a ship named the USS Excalibur. A Star Ship."

"Do you really expect us to believe this. You are telling us that James and Lily are alive, and are out in space?"

"Yes to where they are. And no to expecting you to believe us. It is the truth however."

Albus quieted Minerva down so that he could ask a question. "How did this ship come back in time?"

When Remus and Sirius finally finished their story as to how it all came about, it was four hours later, and they finally got them to believe their story. It took much more to get Minnie to believe it than Albus. Albus believed the because his probe detected no lies coming from the two. He didn't look deeply, he only scanned their surface thoughts. He also probed Harry and Luna's minds and felt the same thing. Honesty.

Minerva finally believed them, when Luna finally talked. "Professor, we can understand you doubt, but I think I know how to prove to you what we tell you is the truth. Mother and I had many talks about her school years. She told me you were her favorite Professor. She told me about your animagus form. She told me about your impartial treatment of the students, even though you were head of house for Gryffindor. She told me of the many talks you had with her in the evenings after dinner. How she would talk to you about two men in her life. Severus Snape who she knew before attending Hogwarts, and James Potter who annoyed her while in Hogwarts."

Minerva had to laugh at that, "Yes, she did go off on him quite a bit. She called him every name in the book of insults. So, it is true then. Is there where you have been for the past ten years?"

"It is Professor." Luna stated.

"And James and Lily are still alive?"

"Yes Professor."

"Can I see them? Talk to them?"

"This I don't know Professor." Remus stuck in. "Captain Potter is under strict regulations concerning time travel, and his interaction with the people in that time frame."

Albus keyed on this, "So, time travel is not uncommon in the future?"

Remus continued the talk, "Not so much it is common, but it has occurred. There are situations in space that I couldn't even begin to explain, and one of them is what brought the Excalibur here from the future."

"So, how will they get back?" Albus asked.

"The ship is waiting for the situation that brought them here to return and allow them to get back home. It is called a worm hole, and I guess there are different types. There is one that allows travel for many light years. Travel in time. Or destroy anything that enters it's core."

"So how do they know which is which?" Minnie asked.

Luna supplied this information. "If they have a chance, they use what they call a probe to send into the anomaly. This probe will send back signals to the ship as to what it encounters. Wrap travel, time travel, or destruction."

"So that was how the Excalibur knew this was a time travel worm hole?" Minnie added.

"No. As Sirius told you, they entered the hole not knowing what was in store. They did it to save another ship that was captained by Captain Potter's friend and his crew."

"I see. So they were lucky then that it wasn't one of the destructive ones. How often do these holes occur?"

"No one knows for sure. It has been ten years since it happened. It could be another ten ears before it returns, or it may never return. I don't know what will happen to the Excalibur if that were the case."

Albus interrupted their talk. "Well, as enlightening as this talk has been, I think we should end it here, and maybe continue it another time. I do hope that this Captain sees fit to allow us to visit this remarkable ship and talk with Lily and James. It sounds like a thrilling experience. Before you leave, here is a list of things that Harry and Luna need to have when they start school in a month. I look forward to you two starting school, and getting to know the other students. Now, I suggest you run long and make arrangements to take a trip to Diagon Alley and make the required purchases."

Once back at Black Manor, Harry and Luna went upstairs and talked about the day's events. That evening, they were visited once again by Frank and Alice. This time with them knowing about what happened. Or at least what the Prophet knew. They all made plans to visit the Alley the up coming weekend.

Excalibur-}

When Sirius and Remus took the kids to Diagon Alley, they used the floo, and Harry and Luna landed on their butts when they came through. Sirius was laughing at them, while Remus helped them up.

Once they were ready, they made their way though the inn, but, Remus stopped suddenly when they passed by someone sitting at the bar. He looked to the man in the turban, and could smell evil pouring from his soul. Sirius saw the look on his friends face, and it scared him. Remus never showed hate like he was showing right now. He looked to the man that caused this feeling in Remus. He didn't like what he saw in him either. He stuttered as he spoke, and he looked nervous, but, Sirius could tell it was all an act. What it was that he was hiding Sirius didn't know, but, what ever it was, he didn't like. When Sirius found out the man was the new DADA Professor at Hogwarts, he made it a point to warn the kids about what him and Remus felt. Once outside, they came to the wall, and Remus touched to stones, and the wall opened up.

Harry and Luna marveled at the activity that was going on in the alley. It was filled with people shopping for their children and themselves. It was a beehive of activity. Sirius and Remus took the hand of their godchild to keep them close. Sirius took Harry's and Remus took Luna's. The first place they went was to Gringott's.

They approached the Goblin at the far end of the room and Harry asked to enter his vault. When the Goblin asked for his key, Harry handed it to him, and the Goblin called for a second Goblin who he called Griphook. Griphook took Harry and Luna down to the vault. The vault was filled with coins. Gold, silver and bronze, although the gold far outnumbered the other two colors. They filled the bags they were given, and then left.

Remus thought Madam Malkins should be next, where they could get fitted for their robes. Next, they went to the shop for their potions kit. Then they passed Eylops, where Harry saw a beautiful white owl sitting on a perch. He walked up to the owl and petted it. He was surprised at how well it took to mhis petting. Luna approached harry and she petted the owl also. However, when a blond boy pushed her out of the way to see the owl, Harry got mad and pushed the boy away. Sirius was ready to break it up, when Remus stopped him. "Let Harry handle it Sirius."

The boy got up, "Do you know who I am? I am Draco Malfoy, and I don't take to half bloods or mudbloods very well. I know all the pureblood families, and you are not one of them. Now get out of my way. I wish to purchase that owl."

"I don't think so. I saw it first, and have taken quite a shine to it, as has my sister. Luna, do you like this owl?"

"Very much so Harry. However, why don't we let the owl decide who it wishes to belong to. Harry, move away from the perch. Draco you move also. Now, both of you hold out your arms to see which one of you the owl will go to." When they did, The white owl went to Harry, and a great horned went to Draco. Draco was about to complain, when the owl walked up Draco's arm, and nibbled gently on his ear.

Draco laughed at this. "OK, I get the picture. I will buy you." He turned to Harry and Luna. "You're very smart for not being a pure blood girl. What did you say your name was again?"

"Luna. Luna Lily Potter."

Draco's eyes grew to the size of a galleon. He then looked to Harry. "So you must be Harry Potter. Sorry about what I said. I am an only child, and to be honest, I'm kind of spoiled. I read the story in the Prophet about how you lived after the attack on your parents. The Draught of Living Death. It can be fatal if not brewed properly. You were very lucky. So, are you two starting school this year as well?"

Luna answered him, "Yes, we are. Looking forward to it. Harry and I hope to be in the same house together. How about you Draco?"

"I expect to be sorted into Slytherin, although if I had my say in the matter, I would like to be sorted else where."

Sirius stepped forward at this time, "Hello Draco. Believe it or not, You and I are cousins. I'm Sirius Black. Your mother and your aunt are my cousins."

"Yes, I've heard my mother talk of you. Aunt Bella wasn't too fond of you, but mother said that you were tolerable when you talked. Aunt Bella doesn't like anyone outside of her family. Of course right now she isn't seeing anyone. She is currently serving time in prison. Honestly, I hope she stays there, as she gives me the willies."

Sirius laughed at this, "Ya, she kinda did that to me as well. Any way, what I was wanting to tell you is that if you talk to the hat during sorting, it will listen to what you ask for, if at all possible."

"The Hat? What is the Hat? I thought we had to go before a panel to be sorted?"

"Shite, I forgot all about the secrecy of the sorting. Oh well, what's done is done. If you want in another house, all you have to do is ask. Do it in your mind, so that the rest don't know your secret. The Hat will hear your wish. Be polite though, as the Hat does not like to be told what you want."

Draco smiled at his cousin. "Thanks, I'll have to think about it. Harry hope to meet you soon. Luna, Thank you for not getting mad at me for pushing you the way I did. I hope we can be friends while we are at school. Now please excuse excuse me while I go pay for Nibbles." He was laughing as he left, as the owl was once again nibbling at his ear.

Harry and Luna followed him to pay for their owl. Once she was payed for, Luna named her, "Harry do you like the name Hedwig?"

"I guess, why?"

"I think I would like to name her that. It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"What do you think girl? Do you like the name Hedwig?"

The owl hooted gently, accepting the name, and flew to Luna's shoulder and stayed there for quite a while.

After purchasing their books, they then went to Ollivander's to purchase a wand. After an hour, they walked out with Harry having A wand of Holly, 11 ½ inches with a Phoenix feather core and a very confusing story told to him by Mr. Ollivander. Luna walked out with a Mahogany, 13" with a unique faerie dust core.

Once the shopping was completed, they made their way back home, and put their things away to relax before dinner. It had been an interesting day for the two, making what they hoped would be a friend in Draco. They became upset when Sirius told them that not to expect it, "Draco's father is a snob elite. Lucius Malfoy was a pure blood bigot. He could not stand any one that was not a pure blood. I can see where his mother has a strong influence on him though. He was rather nice to you two."

Luna shared her thought about Draco to her family, "Did you notice how he changed when he heard Harry's name. I really think he doesn't like the image his father had given him. He wants to be normal. Not a pure blood bigot as you called Lucius, Sirius. Why else would he want a different house than the one his father was in?"

Remus thought about what Luna said. "You know Sirius, what Luna said makes sense. He did seem like he wanted to shed his pure blood upbringing. Being in a different house could make a difference in his way of thinking."

"Maybe, but Lucius keeps a strong grip on his family. If Draco were to go to any house other than Slytherin, he will either fight to get it changed,or possibly disown him. It would be an embarrassment to him if he were to go to say Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Ravenclaw may be acceptable."

"Well, what ever happens, I hope we can still be friends. I liked Draco. Even with the rocky start." Luna laughed.

Excalibur-}

Molly was finishing up breakfast for her family, when the owl delivered the Prophet to the window. She put the knut in the pouch, and took the paper and set it on the table for Arthur for when he came down to eat. He liked to read it while eating. She didn't notice the headlines as she set it down.

When Arthur finally made it down stairs, he kissed Molly good morning like he always did, and then sat down to read. Molly almost dropped the plate she was carrying when Arthur shouted, "Merlin, I can't believe this. It can't be true."

"Arthur, don't scare me like that. For heavens sake don't shout." She looked up when she heard footsteps running down the stairs and saw her daughter come running into the room.

"Mum, dad, what happened? I heard dad yell."

Arthur looked up at the two female Weasleys and opened up the paper to show them the headlines:

HARRY POTTER IS ALIVE!


	4. Chapter 4

Excalibur Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe what her father had just said. She left her chair and read over his shoulder, the article in the Prophet. Sure enough, what he said was true. "Dad, can I read that when you are done. I know you usually take it to work with you, but I would like to read that article and see what took place."

"I believe I can do that for my little Gin Gin. Spikes your interest does it, I mean the Boy who died is now alive."

"Stop it dad. You know how I cried every time I heard the story. Know, come to find out, it was all a hoax. I could hex the prat for all those tears I shed. I just want to see why he let us believe it for so long."

"I know Ginny. I will leave you the paper. Just don't throw it away, as I will want to finish reading it when I get off work."

"I won't dad. I better get my seat before Ron comes down and steals it like he always does when I'm running late."

She had just seated herself, when stomping was heard coming from the stairs. Ron, Fred and George appeared at the door and went to their seats. Ron grumbled due to Ginny sitting in her chair. "What's the matter Ron, upset because I beat you down stairs?"

Ron just shot her a look of disgust, "Yes, now shut up and pass the eggs before they get cold."

Ginny took two of the eggs off the plate, and then handed the plate to George. George took four eggs, and passed the plate to Fred. There were six eggs left, so he took five, and gave another one to George who thanked him. Fred then passed the empty plate to Ron, who grumbled some more. He waited as his mum cooked more eggs. The same thing happened with the bacon and the bangers. He got up, and took the finished eggs from his mum before she put them on the table, and grabbed some bacon before she brought that to the table. He placed this plate on his plate, and began eating, feeling proud of himself for his brilliant plan to get his breakfast.

Both Fred and George ate just two of their eggs, with two pieces of toast, four strips of bacon and two bangers each. Fred belched, and held his hand to his mouth, "Excuse me, must be the fresh eggs. I always like eggs from the first round, before all the butter is gone. They don't get so crisp like the second round does." George then belched.

"I think it's the bangers myself. They don't cook in the grease from their selves. The grease always makes them less flavorful."

Then Ginny belched, "Merlin, I think you both may be right." She reached across the table and took one of the eggs from Ron's plate, then a Banger, and a rash of bacon. She ate them, and repeated what she said, "Definitely both. The eggs are too crisp, and the Bacon and Bangers are not as flavorful."

Both Fred and George looked at her, and had to discover for them selves her discovery. They each grabbed an egg, two strips of bacon, and a banger off his plate. After they ate them, they agreed with Ginny, "Definitely a combination of both. Thanks for the lesson Ronniekins." the twins patted Ron on the back as they left the table, putting their dish and glass in the sink. Each grabbing another banger from Ron's plate as they passed.

Arthur had to hide his laughter from his youngest son. Between the twins and Ginny, they tortured Ron continually. He waited for the day he paid them all back. All his kids brought him joy, but the twins and Ginny brought him laughter, which always got him in trouble with Molly. Not a lot, but she would let him know that Ron didn't deserve all this harassment. He agreed, but knew in the end, if any of his kids were in trouble, the others would be there for them. That's what family is all about.

Arthur stood up and folded the paper and handed it to Ginny who thanked him and stuck it under her arm. Ron saw this, and took the paper from it's spot to see why Ginny wanted it so bad. His eyes about popped out of their socket at the headlines. He managed to read it, before Ginny stole the paper back from him. "Harry Potter is alive? Ginny, I have to read that after you."

"Sorry, promised dad I would hold it for him for when he gets off work. I don't want food and drink stains all over it before he gets to finish it."

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

"Sorry mum. OK prat you get it after me."

"GINNY!"

"What mum? I told him he could see it next."

"Not in a very lady like manner."

"I'm 10 years old mum. I don't think I qualify for a lady just yet."

"You're never too young to start."

Ginny stopped before she got the full lecture about what a lady should act like at all times. She took the paper into the den, and read the article. She couldn't believe some fool would use the Drought of Living death on a baby. All that just to protect him. Who in their right mind would try to hurt a baby. And what's this about a sister? She never heard of the Potters having a girl, adopted or not. Luna Lily Potter. She hoped she got to meet them both. She finished the article, and left the Prophet on the couch for Ron. Unfortunately the twins got to it first, and Ron had to wait even longer.

George read the story and blurted out, "That is the stupidest story I ever read. Who in their right mind would believe this crap. Drought of Living Death to a baby. Training him in muggle fighting forms. Basic Magic training. I hope we get to meet this young Harry Potter, see if he is all they are making him out to be. And his sister as well. I wish they had a picture of them in the paper so that we could know who we were looking at."

Fred interrupted his twins lecture. "George, haven't we heard mum and dad talk about this Black fellow, and his friend Lupin? And something called OOTP?"

"I believe so dear brother. Something about them breaking up after he died, who ever he was."

"Ya, I remember now. I wonder what the OOTP was?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. It was a group headed by Albus Dumbledore fighting against the Dark Lord."

They turned to see Ginny standing on the bottom step. They didn't hear her come down the steps which was weird, as they always made a noise when walked on.

"And you know this how?" asked Fred.

"I sometimes get up at night to get me a drink of water. I can hear mum and dad talking in their room. When James and Lily Potter died, and Voldemort as well, they broke up the Order. Since there was no more threat, their services were no longer required."

"What about this Black and Lupin, do you know about them?" George asked his knowledgeable sister.

"Seems they disappeared after James, Lily and Harry died. Or we thought Harry died. They must have drugged him to get him safely away. What I don't know about is this sister he has all of a sudden."

"We wondered about that as well." Fred added. "Leaving a baby on a door step does not sound like a very good idea, no matter what time of the year it is."

"Gives a person a lot to think about, doesn't it?" George finished Fred's talk.

"I hope we get to meet them."

"As do we sis. You may have to wait a year though, because they are both starting school this year, and you don't start until next year."

"You have to rub it in, don't you George."

"Why of course sis, what else are brothers for?"

"Nothing good that I can think of, that's for sure."

Both Fred and George laughed at their sisters retort. She was going to be brilliant in school, when she finally joined up with them for their pranks.

Excalibur-}

Finally the day arrived for Harry and Luna to head out for King's Cross Station and the start of their Hogwarts years. Knowing that they had two friends already, in Neville and Draco, it was already a good start to their school years.

Both Sirius and Remus took them to the station and took them through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. They both looked at the Express, and Remus heard Harry tell Luna, "Do you think that old thing will make the trip? It looks like it's on it's last legs."

Luna laughed, "It does appear unstable, doesn't it? I am sure that it is quite safe though. I don't think they would jeopardize the students safety."

"I suppose not. Still, I think I will have a look around to make sure it is safe." and Harry took off for a trip around the train. That was when the Weasleys showed up.

Percy was the first one through, and he went right to the train and loaded his trunk. Fred and George were next, and they stopped short when they saw Luna.

"Whoa Fred, the first years are getting better looking all the time, don't you think?"

"George my boy, that they are. I wonder who she is?"

Luna heard them talking, and decided to introduce herself, "Hello Fred and George, my name is Luna."

Ginny and Ron came through the wall just before Luna told the twins who she was, so she heard it all.

"Luna as in Luna Potter?" she butted in.

Luna smiled at the red haired girl, "How clever of you to figure out my name. Yes, I am Luna Lily Potter. And you are?"

"Ginny Weasley, and this is my brother Ron. He usually doesn't stand there like a fish out of water. The ones you just talked to are like you said, Fred and George, the twins."

"Thanks for announcing us Gin Gin, but I think we can talk for our selves."

"You could have fooled me. I though you talked for each other?"

Luna laughed at the three, "Oh I can see where this is going to be a fun year with you three there."

Luna saw Ginny drop her head, "I'm afraid I won't be going until next year. Stupid age restriction. I know I'm as smart as these two idiots. "

About that time, Harry made his way to Luna, "Well it looks safe enough. Who are your friends sis."

"Harry, this is Fred and George Weasley, their brother Ron, and their sister Ginny. He shook the boys hand, and Had Fred and George in tears when they tried a show of strength with Harry. Ron didn't want the same thing, so he went with a normal hand shake. However, when Harry went to Ginny, he took her hand, and kissed the back of it. Ginny about fainted. Harry caught her before she fell. "Are you alright Ginny?"

"What was that? Why did you kiss my hand? No one has ever done that to me before."

Harry backed away from Ginny, "I'm sorry Ginny. I meant no disrespect. I only did as I was taught by my godfather. Please forgive me. I will never do it again."

Ginny smiled for Harry, "Yes you most certainly will, if that is how you were brought up. It just took me by surprise. Being around six brothers who don't know how to treat a lady, you tend to lose all sight of what a gentleman is."

"Well then, let me help you on the train, as it should be leaving soon."

"I'm afraid I won't be going to school until next year, Harry."

"What a pity. The school could stand to have another beautiful face to light up the gloom of a palace."

Ginny stood there in shock for a second then turned to her mum, "Mum, I want, no need to go to school this year. They need the extra light. Ask Harry, he'll tell you."

Molly, Sirius and Remus had been laughing at the whole exchange between the kids from where Luna first joined them, until Harry swept Ginny off her feet. "Ginny, I wish I could, but there s no way."

Remus broke in, "Molly, there is a way, if Ginny really wants it." Ginny's eyes lit up at what Remus said.

Molly just shot Remus a glare, "Don't you even dare Lupin. I still pack a mean punch."

Remus laughed at her attempt to be mean. "AH Molly, still as spritely as I remember you. But you know that if a child can pass an entrance exam of 95% or better he or she may start one year early."

"Remus Lupin, don't you dare give my daughter false hope. You know as well as I do, that no one has ever passed that test before. He or she must take it within 24 hours of knowing about it. There can be no time to study for it. It hasn't been given in over 100 years."

"Molly just because it hasn't been done in a long time, doesn't mean it can't be done."

Sirius became a mediator in the argument, "Molly, there is a way to settle this, ask Ginny five questions. If she answers them correctly, then give her a chance. If she fails, she will still get to go next year."

Molly began to cry when Sirius said this. He didn't know what he said to hurt her, but went to her to calm her down. In the mean time, Harry and the rest had to board the train before it took off with out them. Ginny walked to the train with the others, leaving Molly, Sirius and Remus alone.

Molly got up the courage to tell them both, "Sirius, Arthur and I don't have the money for Ginny to go this year. Why couldn't you two just leave it alone."

Sirius laughed at Molly's confession, then took her shoulders, "Molly, if she passes the test, then the school will pay for her first year, to include books and what ever else she needs, except clothing. Besides, I have more than enough for her to try to get in one year early. Being a Lord, I can sponsor a student through school."

"Would you do that for Ginny?"

"You know I would Molly. You didn't even have to ask. Now, let's get Ginny, and take her to Hogwarts so that she can take the test. If she passes, then she will be waiting for the rest in the waiting area to surprise them all."

Excalibur-}

The ride to the school brought all kinds of visitors to their compartment. They were joined by Draco and Neville right from the start. Then they looked up to see a wild haired lonely looking girl. "OH sorry, it seems you are full up. I'll look else where." She turned to leave, when George caught her wrist.

"We're not that full up that we couldn't make room for one more. Besides, Luna looks like she could use another female for companionship."

Luna got up and led her to a seat next to her on the bench, "Hello, I'm Luna Potter."

"Nice to meet you Luna, I'm Hermione Granger."

The rest told her their name, and Hermione fit right in with the others.

After the trolly cart made it's sale to the students, they shared in the purchase made by Harry and Draco. For some reason, Harry took two chocolate frogs, and slipped them in his robes. Luna saw this and raised an eye brow. Harry wasn't known for snacks.

Harry smiled at his sister, "You're not the only one who has visions Luna. I think we may be joined by someone in the near future."

"Oh, well then, maybe a few other objects as well?"

"No, for some reason, I think this will be enough."

Finally, the train ride ended, and the students got off. Ron, Neville, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Luna headed for the boats Harry and Luna had to hold Hermiones hand as she looked scared of Hagrid. Once they got across the lake, and into the castle, they were surprised when they found someone already there, beaming at them all. Luna went running right to her. Harry walked to her, pulling Hermione with him.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought you had to wait until next year?"

"Remus told mum about a test I could take. If I passed it with a score of 95% or above, I could enter school a year early. I scored 100%. Mum didn't know I have been reading Bill's school book for the past two years. All the way up to year five. The test was easy."

They talked until Professor McGonagall came and got them for the sorting.

As they gathered in front of the hat, and it sang it's song, Ginny and Hermione got to know each other better. The The names were called. Hemione's was the first name called from the group. After a few seconds it sang out, "Ravenclaw!"

She went to the table and took a seat. She saw the look of disappointment on Fred and George's faces.

The next called from the group was Neville, The hat had just settled when it sang out, "Gryffindor!"

Neville pulled the hat off and gave it to the Professor. He took a seat with the twins.

Draco was next, and he also went to Gryffindor. You could see him let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Then Harry's name was called, It took a while for Harry, finally the hat called out "Ravenclaw!"

Hermione jumped up, knowing she wouldn't be there all alone. She clapped the loudest for her new friend.

Luna was next, and right away the hat rang out, "Ravenclaw!"

Hermione was ecstatic now. She had two friends with her, and one of them a girl.

Ron and Ginny were all that was left, and Ginny went first. Ginny was torn. Her family all went to Gryffindor. It had always been. So why did she want to be different. This was her state when she felt the hat placed on her head. "Another Weasley, but a year early I see. Cunning you are, a good Slytherin characteristic. Loyal to a fault, Hufflepuff. Brave as they come, Gryffindor. But you strongest quality is your brilliance. So where to put you. No comment have you? Well then let me chose for you, "Ravenclaw!"

Ginny cried as she left the stool, only to be pulled into a hug by the twins, and Percy. Percy told her, "Ginevra, no matter what house you are in, you are still a Weasley, and will be loved regardless. Always remember that. There is no shame for being smart. I wish I had gone to Ravenclaw. I had the chance you know, but when asked, I chose Gryffindor. Now, make us all proud."

Ginny kissed Percy on the cheek, as well as Fred and George. "Thank you guys. I felt bad when I went up there. I knew about our history, but, I really wanted in Ravenclaw. The hat must have known my feelings."

Fred laughed at this, "Of course it knew your feelings, silly girl. You always were one for breaking tradition, where as George and I ware ones for breaking the rules."

Professor McGonagall broke them up so that she could finish the sorting. Ron went to Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini went to Slytherin.

As they sat eating, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione got to talking, and Luna made comments about the wrackspurts, and nargles she knew. Both Hermione and Ginny laughed at this, but it was because Luna was telling them about some of their escapades. However, Cho Chang over heard the conversation, and laughed for a different reason. She though Luna was crazy. But she thought her brother was hot. She didn't like the two girls with the brother and sister though. They were too close to her target. She talked with her friend Marietta and began to make plans to get them separated. She didn't know what she was getting herself into.

When the four of them got to the dorm, Harry reached in his robes and pulled out the two chocolate frogs and gave them to Ginny. She looked at them, then back to Harry. "I had a feeling we were going to get a surprise. Sirius and Remus can be very persuasive."

She took them and thanked Harry with a kiss to his cheek, which brought a smile to his face.

Excalibur-}

James and Lily sat with Jamie listening in on Harry and Luna's conversation with their friends. They were proud of them getting into Ravenclaw. They liked the friends they were with, both in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Jamie told them that was different then when Harry went through school before. He, Hermione and Ginny were all in Gryffindor. Luna was the only one in Ravenclaw. Draco was in Slytherin. So, yes much had changed, but he didn't know what it all meant.

They all knew that Albus wished to visit the ship, and Jamie had a hard time bringing himself to allowing it. He thought that if Albus was allowed, then two more wouldn't hurt either. So when Albus was to visit, then so would Ginny and Hermione, as Harry and Luna's friends.

That wouldn't be until Christmas, so he had 3 months to prepare for the visit. That is if he was still there in three months. He had the crew scanning the area up to three light years away looking for the anomaly. He actually hoped it would not be here for at least another year. Even Data enjoyed this little visit. The Humor that James, Sirius and Remus helped program into his system was superb. The twins found it very hard to prank him any more, and felt the brunt of his on several occasions. If they made it back, and he was returned to the Enterprise the crew was in for a shock. Especially when they saw the sneaky grin that Sirius taught him.

Yes, he wanted to go back, but he was in no hurry. His crew was not in a hurry either, as they were enjoying the food they had been eating for the last 10 years. Jaime had even let them take turns for the trips to Earth for their supplies. Lily and James always went with them though in disguise. This was to keep them out of trouble.

Excalibur-}

Lucius Malfoy was beyond upset. Never had a Malfoy been sorted anywhere but Slytherin. For his son to be sorted into Gryffindor was beyond acceptable. And for him not to fight it was inconceivable. When Narcissa saw her husband's rage, she knew there was no getting to him. She actually feared for Draco's life. Draco and Lucius never did see eye to eye. Draco could not understand the concept of pure blood idealism. He saw no difference between himself, and anyone else walking the street. Maybe they were without magic, but they bled the same as him when he was cut. They cried, laughed, loved and worried the same as him.

No, Draco and Lucius would never see eye to eye, and that was why she feared for her son's life. She needed help from someone, and knew who it was that could help her. She would find a way to get in touch with him. For the life of her son, and her own, she swore she would get in touch with her cousin Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Excalibur Keeperoliver Chapter 5

As the four friends settled into the daily routine of classes, study and interaction with their Gryffindor friends, they never noticed Cho and Marietta scheming and making their plans. After watching the four for about a month, they decided Luna would be the easy mark to get them all separated.

They got their chance when after a Transfiguration class, Harry and Hermione were asked to remain after class was done so that Minerva could talk to them about their work. Ginny helped them by collecting their books. Luna walked out to the hall to wait for the others. Cho and Marietta cornered her, "Luna can we tell you something. We think you should know that both Hermione and Ginny think of you as crazy. We heard them talking, and they were not saying very nice things about you." Cho passed on.

"Funny, I never heard them say anything like that."

"Of course they wouldn't say it to your face. They both like your brother too much. I think they are planning to divide you from Harry, so that they can get closer."

Luna showed a look of concern on her face. "Do you really think they would do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. Hermione is a muggle, and they can be very mean, and Ginny lives with six brothers, which makes her even meaner. I would watch them if I were you. If it's just to protect Harry from the plans of these two." Marietta whispered.

"Yes, your right, I will have to protect Harry from scheming girls. Thank you for alerting me to the problem Cho, Marietta. Now that you mention it, I think I have seen the scheming and planning going on." Luna shook hands with the two.

Cho and Marietta left feeling like their plan had worked in it's first part. Part two would be the hot tempered red head.

As Harry, Ginny and Hermione joined Luna, she told them of Cho and Marietta's plans to separate them, and try to get Harry to themselves. Ginny was ready to go head hunting, when Luna stopped her. "Ginny, I think it would be best if we let them think that their plan was working, and then catch them in a plan of our own." Then Luna went to her own plan on what they should do. Hermione at first didn't like the plan, as she didn't know how she felt about pulling pranks on people.

"Luna, what you ask us to do goes against anything I was brought up to believe in. My mother and father taught me to respect other people's rights."

Luna answered her in her own way, "Even if the ones we talk about are trying to tear up friends?"

"But what you are asking me to do isn't right, even if what they are doing isn't right either. Two wrongs don't make a right Luna."

"So, what do you suggest, Hermione. Just dropping it?"

"No, we approach them and tell them we know what they are doing, and that it won't work. Make them realize that what they are doing is wrong."

Ginny took over for Luna, "Hermione, as sweet as your plan sounds, it won't work. Cho and Marietta are both two years ahead of us, and they think they know more than us. They will think us as weak, and just press the issue even harder. It will be you they target when you approach them with your suggestion and thoughts. Maybe Luna's plan isn't perfect, but, we have to let them know that we will not put up with their plotting. They have to learn that scheming is for Slytherins, not Ravenclaws. If you do not wish to take part in our form of payback, then you don't have to. It's just that their plans included possibly hurting you emotionally."

Hermione sat back and thought on the matter. True, her upbringing told her to treat others as she wished to be treated, but she was never taught how to stand up for herself. However, she was also taught that friends stick together, and though she didn't have many friends before coming to Hogwarts, there was no way that she was going to let these friends fight for her, and not help.

"I understand what you mean Ginny. The magical world is not easy for me to understand but, friendship is, and I can't let you do things for me, while I sit back and do nothing. So, that being the case, I think Luna's plan is a good one, but, needs a little tweaking. What I suggest is that we get some help. Getting them to think their plan is working is a step in the right direction, but they also need to think that Harry is not what they think he is."

"What do you mean I am not what they think I am?" Harry squeaked.

Hermione laughed, and whispered to Luna and Ginny, and they both laughed at her suggestion. Harry looked at the three, and he didn't think he was going to like what they shared.

Hermione looked at him and began, "What I think Harry, is let them know that you are not interested in them, as you already love another. Let them think that you are in love with Luna, and that Ginny and I support you in this. Luna does not know of your love for her, and when they start their plans she is surprised by your response. Then as time goes on, you find out that Luna loves another, and you try to get over her by falling for Ginny."

"NO!"

"Why not, Harry?"

"For one, Hermione, that's incest and I couldn't do that. Another thing is I will be playing with Ginny's emotions if I were to agree with this. I will not do that, as she may not even like me that way, or it could change how she feels about me. I can't risk losing a friend. I think there has to be a better way to get them to leave us alone, and let things go forward in their own way."

Luna looked at her brother and said, "Well, we can always make them think you are gay."

Harry gave Luna the dirtiest look he ever gave her.

Luna laughed, "It was just a suggestion Harry, you don't have to go along with it if you don't like it."

"I don't, and I will leave it at that. Now, what I suggest is that we get Gryffindor to help us with setting them straight. With the twins, Draco, Neville and Ron helping us, we should come up with a better plan."

Luna gave Harry her pouting look, "If you insist Harry, but I thought my idea was a good one."

"If you like it so much, then you play the gay part, and leave me out of it."

Luna brightened up at this, "Ooooh, do you think that would work. Hey Hermione, come here lover girl." and she blew Hermione a kiss.

Hermione sat shocked at Luna's comment until Luna broke out laughing, "Did you see the look on Hermione's face?"

Ginny and Harry were laughing at their friends. Hermione felt if she was going to learn how to payback someone for something they did, she might as well start with someone she knew. She reached across and gave Luna a kiss on the lips, and Luna jumped away from her as soon as Hermione broke contact. "It was just a joke Hermione. You didn't have to take it seriously."

"You mean you don't like me Luna?" Hermione gasped.

"Not in that way I don't." Luna saw the twitch of a smile break on Hermione's lips. "But, I will keep you in mind if a change my mind darling."

Now they were all laughing, knowing that nothing like that was going to happen.

Harry made plans to talk to the rest the next morning at breakfast and began planning for their payback to Cho and Marietta.

After talking to them, Draco came up with a suggestion, "Suppose we get someone else interested in them from say, their own House. Like maybe Cedric and Justin?"

"And how do we do that with out any potions or spells?" Hermione asked.

George winked at her, "Suggestive implants. Tell them that we think that they may be showing signs that they may like them."

"You're not talking mind control are you?"

"Nothing like that, just giving them some hope, and let them take it the rest of the way. If they stay with it, maybe the girls will be too busy trying to keep away from them to try and complete their plans for Harry."

"Yes, that may work." Harry thought out loud.

"It's better than these other plans we listened to." replied Draco.

"I mean come on, Harry being gay. Not the best I heard. Or incest. Another crazy one. Let's try to be sane and get Harry out of this without tarnishing his image." Fred added.

So they put their plan to work, and knew that it would take a while to work. In the mean time, their relationships began to grow. Harry and Ginny would never be seen with out them being together, except when they split up for bed. Who ever was up first would wait in the common room for the other, then they would both sit and wait for Hermione and Luna. Although Luna was usually up at the same time as Harry. It was like a sibling bond thing. They both felt the other was awake and got up.

Hermione was always the last one up, and the last to join the group. It was never enough to make them late for breakfast though. From the common room they would walk down to the Great Hall.

When they went to breakfast, they didn't sit with the Claws, they sat with the Gryphs, and their friends. Fred and Hermione sat together. George and Luna sat together. Neville and Hannah who joined them from the Hufflepuff table with her friend Susan Bones. Susan liked to sit with Draco and Ron. They always made her laugh. The four always wondered how the Gryphs were always there before them for breakfast. They thought it was Ron and his hunger.

They didn't think it was Ron's wish to spend more time with Parvati, who he had taken a shine to , who gained Ron's interest. Ron didn't know that Susan was taking a liking to him, but Parvati saw it, and didn't mind the interest she showed Ron, as she liked competition. Ron would be the prize for the victor.

As time moved on, Harry saw less and less of Cho and Marietta, and knew their plan was working. The two were too busy trying to build on the interest of Cedric and Justin they were being shown. Cho was really enjoying Cedric's attention, and Marietta was enjoying the younger Justin's attention. Now if they could just keep them interested.

Excalibur-}

On board the Excalibur, Jamie and the crew were alerted to an anomaly about two light years away, but when they left to investigate it, found it was not the one they were looking for. This one would send them 150 light years from their present position, but with no time change. They returned to their position behind the moon to hide from the detection of the planet below them.

Jamie had been working with Data trying to see if there was a way to beam an individual into the vaults of Gringotts with out harming the person, and setting off the alarms to their presence. Many attempts were made, using the holodeck as the test subject, setting it up like the bank. As yet, they hadn't come up with the correct frequency to allow them to transport with out setting off the alarm. They could get in easy enough, but once he or she was in, the vault sealed it self and set of an alarm trapping the individual in the vault with out any way to escape.

One thing they found of interest, while hiding behind the moon, was an abandoned rover from the visit made by Neil Armstrong during his famous first step, or at least that was what the crew thought when they found it, because it was found close to where he took his first step. It was actually left their many years later on an unmanned trip. It was used to take samples of the surface and analyze the material, and send the information back to Earth. It was not running, so it must have been abandoned for this reason. The Excalibur brought it on board, and Data took to get it running again. He accomplished this by removing the electrical motor and replacing it with a plasma drive drive unit that the Excalibur no longer used. Though useless to the Excalibur, it was perfect for the Rover. It was put in the holodeck, and was used by the entire crew for recreational purposes. It was like a dune buggy to them. The individual would set up the type of terrain they wished to travel across, and then had fun riding across it. Even James and Lily used it. They figured out a way to get it to float on water, and used it as a speed boat. They took Jamie with them one time, and he fell in love with the creation. After this one trip, he returned often, using the same vehicle for water sports. He even took up fishing. Data would accompany him on a few of these. Data's patience made him the best fisher on board. He could sit for hours waiting for a bite, then when he got it, he never lost a fish. He liked fishing so much, he even went to the holodeck program to fish from the shore.

Another source of entertainment came from the twins when they researched an American past time called baseball. Once they learned the basics of the game, teams were formed, and the game was played. This was loved by the whole crew, as both the males and females could play at the same time.

The time the crew was spending in this era was fast becoming one they didn't look forward to leaving. There was so much of interest to do and see here that every day was like a new experience to them. They were never bored for lack of things to do.

James and Lily enjoyed their stay on board, but they missed the four family members that were so many miles away. Two hours everyday was spent watching and listening to them while they attended school, and Remus and Sirius worked to help Harry end the story of Tom Riddle. They looked forward to the Christmas when them and Albus, Ginny and Hermione would come visit. Minerva had been asked to visit, but she was as yet, undecided. She wanted to see Lily, but was afraid of the idea of being in space.

The one thing Lily didn't like was the way she saw Severus treated Harry. Like he was his enemy. She asked Jamie if there was anyway she could scare Severus, without making their presence known, and Jamie needed a little time to think on it. There wasn't a way to project thoughts to the surface, or holographic images. He wasn't fond of what this Snape fellow was doing to his great grand father either. Jamie still chuckled when he thought of an eleven year old as being his great grand father of many generations. Or of Lily and James for that matter, as they were both younger than him.

Data was the one to give him an idea of how to get Snape to leave Harry alone. They could use a frequency of the current time and send a message through the wiznet radio as a receiver for the message. Lily knew of only five frequencies the radio used, which was useful information, as it shortened the list of frequencies they had to play across. They could direct the frequencies to the radio that Snape listened to to send the broadcast. Using Lily's voice to send the message, that evening, Snape was listening to his radio, when his music was interrupted.

Severus Snape. This is a warning to you that Harry Potter is not James Potter, his father. He is the son of Lily Potter. The one who is speaking to you right now. If you ever cared for me Severus, you will stop this torture you are putting my son through. He doesn't deserve it, and you know it. So, please for my sake, try to get to know him, and you will find a decent, caring person that he is. I don't mean he is perfect, as he was brought up by your nemesis, Sirius Black, so he has some of his habits, like pranking. Just try to think of him as me, with a sense of humor. I did have one you know. Thank you for being my friend Severus. This is Lily saying goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. SMACK.

When the message was completed, Severus took his hand and brought it to his cheek as if she really kissed him. A tear formed in his eyes, as he remembered his first love. His only love.

He sat there as the music began playing once again, wondering if he imagined everything he just heard. But he felt in truth, he was just contacted by Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans.

Harry saw the change in the Professor during the next class. Potions class was the first class of the morning for him and the girls. As he settled in for another attack on his character by the Potions Master, he was surprised when the Professor addressed him in a friendly manner. "Mr. Potter, would you care to inform us on the uses of the Mandrake root?"

"Of course Professor. Though it is used for many potions used in healing, it is most thought of as releasing an individual who has been petrified. It is one of the ingredients in the essence of murlap, used for healing wounds. It is one of the most beneficial plants used by a potions master, such as your self." Harry didn't think it would hurt to bolster his ego a bit.

"Your praise was not necessary Mr. Potter, but appreciated none the less. And what you stated is true. Very good answer. 5 points to Gryffindor."

Harry fell out of his chair at that one. He never received point from him.

Severus saw what happened, and laughed to him self. "Get up Mr. Potter, you look like a fool sitting there on the floor."

Harry also received points for his perfect Murlap potion. Luna and Ginny noticed Harry's look of wonderment. Luna smiled while Ginny herself wondered what was going on.

Later that evening, while he was sitting with Luna in an empty class room, he contacted his mum, and told her what Snape had done that day. He appreciated what his mum told him after wards. It explained then turn around for the Potions Master.

Excalibur-}

Both Hermione and Ginny received letters from their parents saying it was OK for them to remain at Hogwarts for the Holidays. Ron, the twins and Percy would be returning home to visit Charlie in Romania. Hermione's mum and dad would be visiting France for a private romantic getaway. This got Hermione giggling. The thought of her mum and dad doing anything romantic always did.

Minerva decided that she would take the trip with the rest to visit Lily and James. That was the only reason she would be making the trip. Her thoughts would change once aboard the Excalibur.

The day arrived for the group, and they stood at the entry, watching their friends as they left for the train. Harry was laughing out loud, and Luna and Ginny looked at him weirdly. Since Ginny and Hermione had no idea where they were going to be with Sirius and Remus, Harry kept the thought to himself, for the time being.

Once the train was out of sight, he took Hermione and Ginny's hand, and they all walked to the gate and off Hogwarts grounds. Ginny and Hermione thought they were going to Hogsmeade when they stopped out side the gates. When harry tapped his chest and said, "Six to beam up." they looked at him in disbelief. Then the next thing they knew, they were in a room filled with strange lights and one man standing at a control panel, and four people standing off to the side.

When two of them ran to Harry and Luna, and pulled them into a hug, they were surprised when a tear formed in Luna's eyes, "Mum, dad it is so good to see you again."

When Ginny and Hermione heard this, they passed out. Luna's mum and dad meant that Lily and James Potter were alive.

Once they were revived, the game of 100 questions began, and the answers became stranger and stranger, beginning with time travel then Harry being a great grand father many times over, to a star ship, and finally to Lily, James and Jamie Potter. Then100 questions soon turned in to many more. They were answered as they traveled through the hall ways of the ship they were said to be on. Another surprise was the way the two Professors acted as if they knew all that was going on.

When they arrived at the cafeteria where they sat for some refreshments, the two looked out the windows and saw the moon from the other side, and the stars that shown in the sky.

While they were enjoying the company they were with, the door opened, and Data came through the opening, and was attacked by both Harry and Luna who were pulled into a hug as they were lifted off the ground and spun around by him.

Luna kissed hi cheek saying, "Data it is so good to see you. I missed you almost as much as I did mum, dad, and Jamie."

"I missed you both as well, Luna. The ship hasn't been the same with out you on board. Would you care to introduce your friends to me?"

Harry said, "Sure. Come on over. Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, I would like you to meet Data."

The three stood and shook Data's cold hand. It was as if he didn't have any blood flow. Data saw the looks on their faces, and apologized. He forgot to turn on his warming circuitry. He did this, and shook their hands again, this time they felt the warmth in his grip.

Luna laughed at her friend at his forgetfulness. "Data, do I have to stay behind to keep you from forgetting who you are?"

Data drew a smile to his face, "That would be splendid, Luna. Having you around to show me how to have fun would be brilliant."

"Well you have me for the next three weeks, so let's take advantage of it while we can."

"That's a date then my pretty lady."

Luna screwed up her face, "Has Sirius been back up here while we were at school. That didn't sound like you. A date with me, and calling me a pretty lady. That is definitely not you."

"No, Sirius hasn't been back since he left with you, though him and Remus will be joining us soon. They had something to do before they return here. Now shall we take your friends on a tour of the ship while you parents and Professors get reacquainted."

Harry took Ginny's hand, and Luna took Hermione's and Data's. They left the cafeteria, and Ginny and Hermione began the tour of their lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

Excalibur Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: I know it has been a few days since I updated anything, and I am sorry for that. I was being lazy, and just didn't feel like writing. Hopefully that has passed, and I can now get back to work. With my grand kids being off last week, I just couldn't concentrate on my writing, with all the interruptions. With them back at school, maybe it will come back to me. I love my babies to death, but they can be so demanding.

This story is not doing too well, and because of that, I will probably be ending it soon, but will continue it under another title.

Well, enough of my small talk, let me get down to business. As always Ollie the Keeper.

Excalibur-}

Ginny and Hermione could not believe where Harry told them they were. In a spaceship behind the moon. They could not believe him when he told them that the three people that greeted them were his mum, dad and great grand son many times over. There were many things they could not believe about his story, but they could not doubt the fact that they were not at Hogwarts anymore, and that they never saw anything like this earth. Everything around them was all metal, yet it gave off a warm feeling, rather than the cold one it should normally radiate.

As they walked through the halls of the ship Hermione wondered why there were no windows. She sped her walk to talk to the only adult who wasn't in conversation with Harry and Luna. "Sir, can you tell me why there are no windows in the walls?"

Data looked to Hermione, and explained, "My name is Data, and the reason there are no windows, is because we are in the center of the ship. We are headed to a room that will have windows for you to look out of. It is the dining area, and it will be facing what you would call the east side of the ship. You will not be able to see much, but it is still very impressive. The stars up here are much easier to view than from the surface of you home planet. There are no lights interfering with your view."

Ginny had listened to the talk between Hermione and Data. "You say home planet like it is not your home. Could you tell us where you are from?"

"My creator was from your home planet, but he tired of the busy life style and the number of requests he received for his help. He never had time for his own enjoyment, and decided to find a place where he could live in peace, and do what he always wanted to do. He created me. So, in answer to your question, I would say that I am from the genius of my creator who happened to be on a small planet named Ryah. It had all the qualities of earth, but was uninhabited."

Ginny was confused, "You have a strange way of explaining your birth. Even Miss Dictionary doesn't explain things like that."

Hermione shot her a glare causing Ginny to snicker. Then Ginny was shocked by Data's response.

"If I were born, I would have explained it like that. I was not born, I was created in a laboratory. I am what you would call a robot, but what we call an android. My creator made two of us, but the other one is no longer functioning. I was the second one he built. That would make me unique, as I am the only one of my kind."

Hermione began her one hundred questions as soon as he finished, "You're an android? Yo aren't real? You're the only one of your kind? Why haven't they made more of you? How smart are you?"

The smile on Data's face spread from ear to ear, "Goodness, so many questions in one breath? Are you sure you aren't an android your self? Normally one has to breathe between questions."

The blush on Hermione's face turned the brightest red Ginny had ever seen, "Ya Hermione are you human or robot?"

"I'm quite human Ginevra, as you very well know. I am just curious. I mean how often have we had the chance to talk to someone who has seen the universe, talked to alien life forms, seen worlds that support life forms different from our own? Aren't you just the least bit curious about what Data just said?"

"Yes Hermione, I am. But unlike you, I wait until I get to know a person, before I ask personal questions. I mean how would you like it if someone you just met started asking you questions about your life as if you were from a different species than them?"

Hermione remained quiet for a while after Ginny's question.

Once the group was in the dining area they were led to a table near the windows Hermione was looking for. They all went t the windows to gaze out at the stars. Data was correct. The stars were much clearer here in space than on earth. The number of them amazed even Abus. So many more were seen without the interference from lights, clouds, haze, and any other form that blocked out the view. It was beautiful.

Excalibur-}

The next two weeks were ones of incredible wonder for the four visitors. Once, Data found Hermione on the Holodeck using the program he showed them of the bridge of the Excalibur. She was found sitting in the captain's chair directing the crew to complete their duties to her requests. Data was amazed at her level of command. Her demeanor was not one of demand, but of respect. She asked if there was anything they could suggest for a possible small adventure.

Data watched as the crew responded to her direction, and how they worked well as a team. Even though it was a simulation, the program was played as if the crew would respond to who ever was in command, and the way they command. They had even been programed to become rebellious if the person in command was too dominating and strict.

After he saw Hermione in the simulation, he asked the others if they wished to try it. They all agreed, and and when the two Professors too the command, they found it difficult to control some of the crew members because of their control methods. They worked a split crew. Some were loyal to the Professors, while some rebelled against them for their strict command levels. Not to the point of mutiny, but questioning their decisions. Data had to hold back his mirth at this situation. The two who were in command in their work place were the two had difficulties with a simulated work force.

Hermione and Ginny retained the crews respect through out their simulated flights.

Excalibur-}

Harry and Luna had been told that Jamie figured out a way to destroy the Horcruxes by using magic and the sun. Only with the two combined could the pieces of the souls they held could be destroyed. Jamie was a wizard, but his magic knowledge was limited, and so Lily and James performed the spells that would ensure the horcruxes would be destroyed. With just the one horcrux left to destroy, it was Lily who thought that perhaps Harry should go ahead and face the Basilisk sooner rather than wait for the next school year. Albus and Minerva questioned this, as they both didn't like the idea of Harry facing a Basilisk. However, it was when both Sirius and Remus told them that he would not be facing it alone when they both agreed.

On Christmas Day, the crew was greeted with songs of the season from a signal form a radio station on earth. They were a mixture of inspirational and humorous. It was the first time hearing them, and it was a welcomed sound for all. It told them of the true meaning of the Holiday for their captain's home planet. It was also the day that it would be the last in this time period, as the Anomaly they had been searching for all these years was finally found.

There wasn't much time for goodbyes as the crew did not want to miss their chance to return. Lily and James took the longest to say their good yes with their great grand son as they were closer that the rest. Jamie and his grand parents she may tears between the as they said their goodbyes, and finally they departed the ship and were sent to Potter Manor where Lily and James would take up residence and wait until their return was announced to the world.

In the mean time, the Excalibur made it's way to the Anomaly and their return to their own time. As they approached the sight that would be their return ticket, they all thought back over the last ten years and all that they would be missing. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Luna had become very close to the crew, and when they finally go to meet the four friends of the family, they knew that the Potters would be alright and that they were in capable hands.

Once they were in the sphere of the drawing power of the Anomaly, the ship began to accelerate to the center, and as soon as the trip back began, it was over. Jamie looked out the main viewing screen, and the sight that was shown was the last sight they saw when they first entered the field. The Enterprise was being pushed out of the field, and the Excalibur joined it as it exited the field.

They were being hailed as they first saw the Enterprise. "Excalibur, this is the Enterprise. Is everyone all right? Captain Potter report your condition."

"This is Captain Potter. Every thing is fine Jean Luc. There is no damage to report, and no casualties to report either. How ever, If you would agree to come aboard, there is an adventure I would like to share with you."

The look on Jean Luc's face was comical, "What kind of an adventure could you have in the span of a minute Jamie?"

"The adventure of a life time J Luc. Please come aboard so that I could explain it to you. If you have any thing to celebrate with bring it, and I will share with you something that you may have never tasted before. I am sure you will love it."

"It sounds as if you have been some where and you brought something back with you. I think this could be a very interesting social gathering. I look forward to it. Give me an hour, and I will join you."

"Looking forward to it J Luc."

"As am I, Jamie. Enterprise out."

An hour later found Jamie waiting in the transporter room for his friend. He was with Data and the two were talking when the transporter activated, and the figure of Jean Luc Picard materialized on the platform.

When Jean Luc looked at his friend, he thought he was seeing things. He looked much older than he was just hours ago. "OK, Jamie. I just got here, and already I have a dozen questions for you. The first being, How old are you?"

"Oh this is going to be fun. Come J Luc, and I will take you on an adventure of a lifetime.

The three went to Jamie's private quarters, and Jamie brought out a bottle of Southern Comfort for them all to share. When Jean Luc saw this he raised an eye brow. "Is this real, Jaime?"

"Oh yes, J Luc, as real as it gets." He poured Jean Luc, Data and himself a glass of the liquid, and Jean Luc sniffed it to see if it was the real thing, He then tasted the drink, and he smiled. It was his first time tasting anything that was over 900 years old. It was the best tasting drink he ever had the pleasure to enjoy. "I hope this is not your only bottle Jamie. It would be a shame to drink it all on this one visit."

"Oh no J Luc, it's not the only one, plus there are others to enjoy as well. You will be given a variety of spirits to take with you, among other things. Now, shall we begin. When we pushed you out of the pull of the Anomaly, we were pulled into it's center and sent back in time. A time in which I had a chance to save someone that did not deserve to die. I know what you are thinking Jean Luc, the Prime Directive strictly forbids interfering with changing the past, but, it was my family, and damn it I couldn't sit back and watch as my family was killed by an evil that rivals the Borgs."

Jean Luc stopped James there, "If given the same opportunity, I would have changed a certain moment in my family's past, so don't worry about what the Prime Directive states, Jamie. Now please go on with you story." as he poured himself another stiff drink. He savored the taste of the alcohol as it entered his mouth. He swished it around and swallowed the pleasant drink. "I hope you brought back more than on bottle of this for me Jamie. I could get to like this."

"I have a case of this and several others as well. Plus some treats from the time period you may enjoy as well. Now, back to my story." and the next few hours were spent in filling in what occurred during their time spent in the past. Jamie even had pictures of his family to show Jean Luc. Pictures that if they were of the past as far back as Jamie said would normally be faded and beyond recognition. The ones he looked at were new, as if just taken recently.

Jean Luc listened as Jamie continued his tale of the Horcruxes, the food and other drinks. The people they met, such as Hermone Granger, Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, who was his name sake for his first name. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagal. He then went into his family, beginning with Lily and James Potter. He then went into Harry and Ginny. He laughed at how he remembered what Harry and Ginny felt about calling him their grand son, when he was forty years their elder. Jean Luc also found this funny. The affects of the alcohol was beginning to get to them both where as Data just kept drinking with the alcohol having no affect on him at all. Jean Luc envied this ability of Data's, then thought what was the sense of drinking if it didn't affect you.

When the bottle of Southern Comfort was finished, Jamie brought out a bottle of Seagram's Crown Royal. When Jean Luc tasted this, he had a different opinion about life in the past. He thought there was no way he could survive in the past with out the amenities of his time period. How wrong he was. If they had drinks like this to pass the time, then he would indeed survive, as long as he drank it with responsibilities. Libation with a modicum of reserve.

Jamie also brought out something for them to snack on. A bag of what he called Potato Chips, and a cheese dip that was a bit spicy. "Damn it Jamie, now I wish I had gone with you. You had all this available to you back then?"

"I told you J Luc, I brought you back some treats. We also had real food. Not replicator food, but food that we prepared our selves. Food from the twentieth century. Food we can only describe as..."

Data answered this for him, "Fit for a king. Food that tickled the palette. Food for thought. Food of the gods. Any way you wish to say it, it was all fine cuisine."

Jamie laughed at this."I couldn't have said it better myself, Data. It was food fit for a king. Lasagna, Chili, sea food. Steak and fries, with a glass of wine that rivals your own J Luc. All of this we brought back with us to enjoy for a while. Being there for ten years, every one on board ship was able to find something they liked and stocked up on it. Some of it may sound barbaric, but if you try it, you may change your mind, just like the crew did. They called it meat."

"How do you mean Barbaric? Did they eat others of their own kind?"

"No, no, no, J Luc. They were not cannibals. They did eat the flesh of dead animals though."

"Well, during our missions, we have had to eat flesh at times to be able to speak to officials of another planet. Some of it was quite good even. So I am not opposed to eating what did you call it, meat? So, what else did you bring back with you that I may like"

As the conversation moved on, Jaime bought up a point that he wished the time travel could have saved someone else from his past.

"Who would that be Jaime. I don't remember you ever telling me of someone else you lost?"

"Have you forgotten Amanda so soon J Luc?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten Amanda Jaime, but why bring her up as if speaking of the dead?"

Jaime's eyes got big around, "J Luc. Are you telling me that Amanda is alive?"

"Of course she is alive. Why would she be dead?"

The tears streaming down Jamie's cheeks were tears of joy having just heard that his wife was alive. "Jean Luc, when we left this time frame the first time, Amanda was dead when she saved her team on a rescue mission."

"Oh that, Well, when she tried to send her team back, They refused to go with out her, and managed to get the injured crew member out and back to their ship. She was burned a little, but she most definitely survived the ordeal. This going back in time seems to have changed more of your history than you thought Jamie. It is good to hear that your life is now in a better place what with you now knowing your wife is waiting for you. Now, what else have you got to drink that I may like?"

"Tequila. It even has the worm in it."

"Worm?"

"Yup, you can't have it until the bottle is empty. That's the tradition."

"Who would want it?"

"Drink the tequila then ask that again."

By the time they had finished the bottle, Jean Luc was tipping the bottle to get the worm. Jaime told him that the worm was filled with the tequila. He finally got the worm and swallowed it. By this time, the two friends were so drunk, it took two days for them to sober up. Luckily Lily left him some of the potion used for sobering up. After taking it, they were ready to begin their voyage home, and for Jamie to see his wife after twenty years. The funny thing was, during the time that Jean Luc and him were recovering from their drunken state, Jamie and the rest of the crew began to de-age. They returned to the age they were when they left.

Jaime would never forget his time spent with his grand parents, but both him and Jean Luc felt that no one else needed to know that he had visited the past, and changed the future. How much they had changed the future he would find out when he returned home to his family.

Excalibur-}

Final Note: I know this is shorter than usual, but I felt it was a good place to end this. The story will continue, but under a different title. I am not sure How I will continue it, but I should start it it soon. I hope you all enjoyed this short tale. Like I said, although it was not well received, I enjoyed writing it. I was going to take it one more year to Harry's second year, but I didn't see any reason to. I have to thank one of my reviewers for the way the horcruxes were destroyed. Thank you Jim. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
